Ayaka
by annatar reign
Summary: A meeting between Ayaka, Naruto's great-granddaughter, and Kurama. R


A girl around eight years of age with red hair and green eyes walked through the large cave like place at a sedate pace. The cave walls were large both in length and in height. She had already been walking for some time and she still hadn't reached her destination. But she was not worried because this was not her first time such a place. She had first found this place when she was five years old and since then had come back whenever she was sad or just wanted to spend some time alone.

After walking a few more minutes she finally reached her destination. The walls on either side of her opened up to a really large dome. It was in the middle of this dome that the person she had come here to meet. As she walked a few distance into the large dome the shape of the figure in the middle that was sleeping started to take shape. It started out looking like an enormous boulder, the top part of which was moving up and down. As she got closer she noticed that face of the beast was covered up, as he had curled it towards it belly under its nine enormous tails that covered almost its entire body, except for a little part of its back. This beast infront of the little girl was the great Kyuubi- the nine tailed deamon.

The little girl stayed a little distance from the beast taking in its entire body. No matter how many times she saw him it never ceased to amaze her that such a large beast was inside here. Though she had heard a lot of tales about the Kyuubi, and the destruction and chaos it caused to every being that came across it, she was not afraid of him. Ever since the first time she had met the Kyuubi he, he had asked her to address him as a male even though he had said it didn't really belong to either, had never tried to harm her. Even though it was completely free in here, with freedom to roam and no one to stop him, it had yet to do anything to the little girl that would cause her harm and the little girl come to become fond of the kyuubi.

Once the little girl was done admiring him she slowly walked upto the beast and stopped near its tails. She looked around to see if there was any way for her to reach its big face. Once she saw that the tails were completely covering his face she started climbing the tails. She climbed the first tail with relative ease, but once she started climbing the second tail the beast moved a little which caused her to almost loose her balance, but she held on reached the top of the second tail. After climbing the second tail she was high enough to climb onto forehead and then move onto either the ears or the front of his face.

She moved forward and got under the fur of the third tail and kept moving forward till she was on the other side. From there she made a little jump to reach the forehead of the Kyuubi, from there she slowly climbed down and reached the snout. Once she reached the snout and was standing in the middle of his two eyes she dusted herself off to remove any dirt or fur was on her dress. Once that was done she was walked upto the glabella of the beast and tapped it gently a few times to wake it up. Once that didn't work and she tapped harder and said

"Hey, Kurama-kun, wake-up. I am going to be bored if you just stay asleep."

Kurama opened eye to look at the girl that was disturbing his sleep. Once he was sure that she was nowhere dangerous he slowly removed his tails from around his body and slowly lifter his head to just a little above his shoulder.

"So you came back in here, little girl."

"I have a name you know, it's Ayaka." She said with a big toothy smile that showed that one of her teeth on the left was missing.

"Very well, _little girl__**, **_what have I told you about disturbing my sleep?" Kurama said with a smirk which caused a frown to appear on Ayaka's face.

"But I was bored, all my friends and family are busy with school right now."

"Shouldn't you be paying attention in school as well then?"

"Nah, that's boring. Talking with you is much more fun. Your (not you're*) stories are much more interesting than those by sensei in school."

"You should listen to those stories, those will help you to learn from the mistakes made by those that became ninjas before you. Do you not want to become a strong ninja like you great-grandfather?"Kurama said hoping this would be enough to make her go back to the classroom, instead of disturbing his peaceful sleep in here.

"But didn't you say that oji-san never paid attention in school as well. I am just doing what he did, except, even better." Ayaka looked at Kurama with a cheeky smile.

Kurama shook his head in exasperation. This little girl, Ayaka, had come in here over a year ago. When she first saw him, he thought that she might faint. Like her great-grandmother (though she fainted for other reasons), or might get scared shout and run away. Ayaka, instead, surprised him when she just came up to him and asked him to his face if he was Kurama. When he replied in the affirmative she just sat down in front of him and demanded that he tell her stories. All of Kurama's posturing and threatening had meant nothing to the little girl and in the end Kurama had relented.

Ayaka reminded Kurama of Naruto a lot. She was just as, if not more, hard headed than Naruto himself. He was sure that she inherited at least that trait from her great-grandfather. It was not that he minded some company, in fact he would have enjoyed a little company, but only once in a while not as many times as Ayaka liked. He sometimes thought that she timed her visit to coincide exactly with the time that he was getting ready to take a nap, because he tried changing his nap timing many times and almost all the time, not matter when he choose to take a nap, this little cracker would come to wake him and make him tell her stories of the past, sometimes about the Fourth Great Ninja war and the people who fought in it but mostly stories about her great-grandfather.

After finishing his reminiscing, during which Ayaka had started to looked at him with a confused look on her face, he finally looked at the little girl in front of him.

"You're (not your*) not going to let rest are you?"

"Nope, not until you tell me a story. I came in here for a story, and I won't leave till I listen to one." Ayaka said while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Tell me little girl why do you keep coming in here? What do you hope to achieve listening to all these stories that you keep demanding from me?" Kurama asked Ayaka as he looked her in the eyes, hoping, without hope, that it would intimidate her a little.

Instead of being intimidated Ayaka just looked Kurama right in the eyes and smiled. She knew that even though Kurama acted tough and scary, he still cared for her because she was Oji-san's descendant. But that was also what annoyed her. Finally ready to say her piece she broke into a toothy smile.

"I want to listen to your stories because I like them and because I want to become to the greatest ninja in the world, just like Oji-san and that Uchiha-Oji- san. And I come here because I want you to acknowledge me and make you call me by my name." Kurama was stunned by this and was about to reply when he was interrupted as Ayaka continued talking.

"And lastly, I am going to make you care for me, not because I am Oji-san's great-granddaughter but because I of who I am, Ayaka Uzumaki, the greatest ninja in the world and the one who tamed and befriended the great nine-tailed Kurama." Ayaka finished with one hand on her balled up and on her chest and the other on her hips as she looked up at Kurama.

"I am not someone who can be tamed little girl. No-one, not even Naruto, was able to tame me and you think you can?" Kurama roared, feeling a little miffed that a little girl thought that she could tame a great beast like him.

"Well then I will be the first ninja ever to do that and then I will surpass Naruto-Ojisan and become the greatest ninja and the greatest ninja that ever was and you will tell others,that come after me, that you had the privilege of being tamed by the great Ayaka Uzumaki." Ayaka said as she thumped her chest and looked at Kurama with stars in her eyes.

Kurama looked at Ayaka in surprise. Here was a girl who was telling him that she would tame him to his face and she had no doubts in her mind that she would accomplish this task. As he thought about what Ayaka had just said he burst out in laughter. His laughter booming in the cavern they were in.

Kurama's sudden laughter annoyed Ayaka, she thought that he didn't believe she could do what she had just said. She went up to Kurama's foot that was nearest to her and kicked him. She balled up her fist and pointed it towards Kurama's face.

"Hey furball, what's so funny? Don't think I can do it, huh?" Ayaka said as she shook her fist at Kurama. "Just you wait, in a few years you will be bowing down to me."

This caused Kurama's laughter to increase further and Ayaka to get more annoyed. After a few seconds Kurama's laughter subsided a little and said while still laughing a little.

"I shall look forward to see how you make me bow down to you," Kurama paused as he looked at the girl in-front of him, "Ayaka."

This surprised Ayaka as she had not expected Kurama to call her by her name so soon. She had thought she would have to defeat him in a battle, while the entire village watched them as witness, before she earned the right to be called by her name. Nevertheless, being called by her name caused a big smile to appear on her face and she started doing a little victory dance on the floor.

Kurama looked at her and smiled at the innocence of the little girl in-front of him.

"So tell me, little girl, what do you wish to hear from me today?" Kurama said and enjoyed a little as the Ayaka suddenly turned towards him in confusion.

"Hey, I thought you would be calling me by my name now."

"That was just a one-time deal. You still haven't earned the right to be called your given name by me." Kurama said with a smirk as Ayaka started whispering about sneaky foxes and ungrateful beasts.

"Are you just going to stand there and moan or are you going to tell me what you want little girl."

Ayaka turned towards Kurama with a snarl but it turned into a smile and she thought about all the stories she could hear from Kurama about the great ninjas of the past.

"I want you to continue your story about that old jiji with the funny eyes who defeated a tree." Ayaka said.

"His name is Sage of six Paths and he defeated a Ten-tailed beast not a tree." Kurama said a little miffed.

"Whatever, just go on with the story already."

Ayaka looked at Kurama with curios eyes, waiting to hear about the sage. Looking at her, eager to listen about the Sage of six paths Kurama smiled and began his story.

"Well like I said last time, the sage had just confronted the great Ten-tailed beast…"

-A few hours later-

Ayaka entered her house slowly making sure no-one saw her getting in. She didn't want her mother to see her as she got into the house. She reached the stairs of the house when she heard a cough from behind her. She cringed as he heard it, and slowly turned around to give both her mother and father a big smile.

"Hello Mother, Hello Father." Ayaka began as he bowed down to both her parents. "How was your day today?"

"That won't work on us Ayaka." Her mother began.

"Where were you during school today?" her father asked her.

"What do you mean father, I was in school the entire day, you can ask sensei."

"Your sensei was the one who contacted us and showed us the rag-doll you had placed in class to replace you." Her mother said looking at her disapprovingly.

Ayaka cursed at Daisuke. He had told her that he would make sure that no-one would find out about that, he was not help at all, unlike his name.

"I was just making sure that no-one did anything bad in our wonderful and beautiful village dear mother. Dear father, you understand don't you? We have to make sure that everyone feels safe in this village, right?" Ayaka said as she looked at her Father hoping he would help him, like he did other times.

"I won't help you this time Ayaka, because I know you weren't doing that. I am the Hokage Ayaka, I know when you try to disrupt the city with your talks of helping others." Her father said.

"I do help the city, thank you very much." Ayaka huffed as he turned her face in spite.

"Don't take that tone with us young lady." Her mother began, "I will have you know…"

Ayaka tuned her mother out as she began to lecture her. She loved her parents but she didn't like when they tried to lecture her, especially since her father had been a prankster himself, despite being on the best students in class.

While her mother continued, she thought back on her what Kurama had said during her visit and smiled. Even if it was just once he had called her name and she would take that as a start and deliver on what she said told Kurama, and no-one would stop her from doing it.

[h]

And that's the end of this chapter. This was once again inspired from a review that Illuminated left on Random Stories. For those of you wondering (if anyone _is) _I will now be writing stories and posting them as separate one-shot chapters. Oh and i suck at titles so if any of you guys can suggest a better title please do so and i will change to one that is better than the current one.

Another thing I would like to talk about is no matter how much I try I can't seem to be able to write long stories. I am sure if some other writer had written this, he would have been able to write a 10k chapter. So here is what think, if anyone out there wants to write their version of any of my stories(all that are there in my profile) you are welcome to do so, just make sure to tell me and tell in your story where you got the inspiration from.

Well that's it from me don't forget to R&R and I will see you guys later.

Hasta La Vista Amigos.


End file.
